drowlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Felipei
Background Felix's ferret familiar/mechanical homunculi. Statistics Age: Unknown? Birthdate: Well, he has to have one right? Astrological Sign: ? Height: Tiny Weight: 2 lbs Gender: Male Race: Ferret Hair: Mocha with dark brown bands Eyes: Red and mechanical Alignment: True Neutral Deity: Prometheus and Weaselgods? Instruments: None Primary Weapon(s): Acid spittle Other Weapons: teeth, claws, minor spells Role in Party: weasel mascot, auxillary cute thing Outlook: c8 Family: *Felix (Boss) *Maria Ziess (Boss's Boss's Familiar) *Ziess (Boss's Boss) Backstory Felipei was actually once the familiar of another mage. During a battle he was devastatingly injured; the other mage abandoned the creature, severing the mental bond between them and left to find a new familiar. Felix took pity on the animal and reconstructed Felipei's eyes, limbs, and several organs that had been damaged and destroyed during the fight, saving the creature's life. Role in Party As Felix's familiar he offers assistance to him in by getting into areas far too large for Felix to get into. Felipei can also share spells with Felix in a fight. Psychology Like his master, Felipei is curious about the world around him and enjoys exploring new places and things. Though he is more intelligent than most other creatures, as he is a familiar, he doesn't feel any sort of arrogance towards other creatures. He sees every day as a chance to play with new things and make new friends. Felipei doesn't seem to notice that parts of him aren't natural. He doesn't even remember how he lost his original limbs, or even having them to begin with, and has adapted to his mechanical parts almost seamlessly. Alignment As an animal, Felipei is true neutral, though his outlook on the world is that of curiosity. Felipei would like that everyone be happy. He becomes upset when others are sad or angry. Relationships Felipei is curious about other creatures, especially the large gangly humanoid creatures. *Felix: "Felix is Felipei's Boss and best friend. Felix good at fixing, so Felipei helps." *Onion: "Onion is good friend to Felipei." *Flan-Elf: "Felipei is with Flan of for some time now. Flan seems worried, espicially after woman made of spiders comes. Woman says Flan must do a test, must kill people, but Flan doesn't want to do. Flan is helping Arinae but he fights with Drea, this make Flan feel better for som reason but Felipei does not know why." *Drea-Elf: "Felepei does not know what to think, he fights with Flan, gets hurt, but is now happy?" *Glasses-Elf: "This one is new. Maybe cat be new friend for Felix and Felipei?" *Miss Arinae:"Arinae seems less upset now that Flan has talked to her. She is going through a test thing from her God Lloth, so I guess she is like Felix. Felipei has never heard of Lloth but he's hopes this God is good to Arinae. Felipei also hopes Miss Arinae will fight less with people now." *Miss Autem: "Miss Autem is nice, takes care of others when sad and hurt. Reminds Felipei of a mother. Autem seems so worried and a little upset I think... Maybe Felipei will try and make her feel better when he sees her next." *Lueali-Elf: "Onion says he is dead now. I guess is good becuase Felix doesn't have to worry and Felipei doesn't have to be confused." *Pyras Lady: "Pyras is mage. She spends much time speaking with Felix. Felipei hopes this means that he and Pyras will be friends and not fighting." *Granth-Elf: "He is large and does not give Felepei good feelings." Category:Inactive